Warriors Soccer
by Lazerkat
Summary: This is soccer with warriors characters. Eg: one chapter might be ThunderClan vs RiverClan. Get it? I will aim for this to be funny with no blood. (There will be fighting though) That's it.
1. Intro

Ok so what this is is a soccer with Warriors teams. The teams are as follows:

1-ThunderClan (8)

2-ShadowClan (6 so far)

3-WindClan (6 so far)

4-RiverClan (2 so far)

5-SkyClan (6 so far)

6-StarClan (6 so far)

7-Dark Forest (8)

8- The Ancients/Tribe of Endless Hunting (6 so far)

9- Tribe of Rushing Water ( )

plz review or pm with characters for each team. Ps eight cats per team. Alternate team names are welcome otherwise I will just put like ThunderClan as 'the thunders' or something like that.

**ThunderClan**

Bramblestar

Ivypool

Bumblestripe

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Jayfeather

Icecloud

Foxleap

**StarClan**

Bluestar

Firestar

Redtail

Lionheart

Badgerfang

Brambleberry

**ShadowClan**

Blackstar

Tawnypelt

Rowanclaw

Pinenose

Kinkfur

Snaketail

**Dark Forest**

Tigerstar

Snowtuft

Antpelt

Mapleshade

Redwillow

Hawkfrost

Thistleclaw

Brokentail

**SkyClan**

Billystorm

Leafstar

Harveymoon

Rockshade

Cherrytail

Sparrowpelt

**RiverClan**

Mistystar

Willowshine

**WindClan**

Tallstar

Onestar

Crowfeather

Ashfoot

Heathertail

Nightcloud

**The Ancients/Tribe of Endless Hunting**

Half Moon

Fallen Leaves

Jagged Lightning

Dawn River

Cloud with Storm in Belly

Rain That Rattles on Stones

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Medicine cats (there in case things get out of hand...)**

Leafpool

Kestrelflight

Echosong

Littlecloud

Mothwing


	2. Dark Forest tryouts

Tigerstar stalked up and down the line of cats in front of him. Nearly all of the Dark Forest cats were there. They were all hoping for a chance. For revenge. The Clans were going down alright, but not in the way that you might expect. Only eight of the best (including Tigerstar himself of course) could participate in this battle. Representatives from every group of cats since the Tribe was first formed were going to war. The winning team would get the title of the best warriors. The best at soccer. Don't ask how cats learnt how to play soccer, just roll with it.

"Mapleshade!" barked Tigerstar. "Clawface! Front and centre!" The two Dark Forest cats stepped forward. Tigerstar nodded and they kept walking until they were behind the ferocious tabby and onto a soccer pitch. Tigerstar turned to watch. Mapleshade and Clawface each went to an end of the court and stood in front of their goals. Tigerstar blew his whistle and both cats rushed to the middle, where a black soccer ball was sitting.

Mapleshade got to the ball first and pounced on it. She expertly navigated the ball towards Clawface's net. Clawface ran after her, but the she-cat was too quick for him and soon shot a goal. Tigerstar blew his whistle again.

"Clawface, you lose!" he shouted.

"But she only shot on-" protested Clawface, only to stop short to dodge a heavy blow from Tigerstar.

"Get out of here!" the brown tabby hissed. Clawface, tail trailing, slicked off into the dark forest. Then Tigerstar turned back to the line of cats.

"Sparrowfeather! Snowtuft! You're next!" and so this continued for the rest of the day, eventually leaving seven cats. Those lucky ones were Antpelt, Mapleshade, Redwillow, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, Thistleclaw, Brokentail and their team leader Tigerstar.


	3. ThunderClan tryouts

Bramblestar looked around at the cats gathered. Except for the kits, every alive ThunderClan cat had come. The brown tabby sighed. This was going to be a long day. Bramblestar was grateful that Firestar had come down from StarClan to help run the tryouts. There were two soccer pitches set up in the clearing.

The cats that ThunderClan were looking for had to work as a team. That's why they were doing mini three-on-three three minute games. Don't ask why ThunderClan like the number three. They just do. Just as Bramblestar signalled to Firestar that the games should start, the current leader scented someone that shouldn't be here. _Silverkit_. The little trouble-maker had come to watch, and had brought her brother along.

_Oh well_, Bramblestar thought. _They can see how a warrior plays soccer. _Firestar's shout brought his attention back to the situation at hand. Or paw. Since he's a cat. Yeah, well anyways Firestar had called up the first game: Ivypool, Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker verse Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Graystripe. Dovewing and Bumblestripe walked onto the field with tails entwined. Firestar sighed with exasperation.

"Dovewing! I only asked for Bumblestripe," he said, obviously sensing a fight that he might not win. Bumblestripe replied.

"We play together or not at all!" he declared.

"Fine," Firestar said flatly. "Hazeltail! You're going instead of Bumblestripe!"

"What!" shrieked Bumblestripe. "You were supposed to say 'Fine, Mousewhisker go off so that these two can play together'!" Firestar glanced up at the words on the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Mousewhisker and Hazeltail go off so that these t-" Now it was Mousewhisker's turn to shriek.

"Why cant _they _go?" he demanded.

"Because I said so," Firestar replied with a smirk.

"Aww!" Mousewhisker slunk off into the crowd, tail drooping. Then Firestar blew his whistle and the game started. First Sandstorm got the ball. Then she nosed it along the ground towards her net. But she was moving so slow that Dovewing just walked up to her and stole the ball. She passed it to Bumblestripe, who shot at the goals. The crowd went crazy. Needless to say, he got it. Firestar blew his whistle again.

The trio of elders trotted off the field and over to a quiet spot where they could complain about youngsters these days in peace. Ivypool, Dovewing and Bumblestripe started a victory dance and everyone did a Mexican wave. Then Firestar started dancing and everyone stopped to stare at his terrible moves. Just when you thought that it couldnt get worse, it did. Firestar started singing One Direction.

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

Ferncloud shielded the kits and everyone put their paws over their ears and closed their eyes. Then Bramblestar called security to take the former ThunderClan leader away. After Firestar had been dragged out of sight, Bramblestar called Bluestar on his cell phone to ask if she could take Firestar's place.

_3.14159265 ect. seconds later..._

"You wanted my help?" Bluestar appeared out of nowhere and walked sassily over to Bramblestar.

"Umm...yeah?" Brambestar considered bringing Firestar back. Bluestar could be difficult sometimes.**  
**

"Well then, what do I do?"

"We're doing the soccer tryouts."

"Aaaaaaaaaaand?"

"Firestar started singing One Direction."

"Soooooooo?"

"We had to fire him."

"And your point is?"

"You're his replacement." Too late Bramblestar realised what he had said.

"I'M A REPLACEMENT?!" Bluestar instantly disappeared back to StarClan.

"Hmm..."

"Hey! Why don't you just run one game at a time?" Berrynose-the-extremely-annoying yelled out.

"That. Was. The best. Idea. Ever!" Bramblestar's jaw dropped in awe. From that day on, Bramblestar never did two things at once ever again, in honour of this great idea.


End file.
